bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StarryBerserker/Battle for the Fate of Grand Gaia
I hear my armored feet strike the dry ground as I approach the temple. It has a rounded dome of glass, unbreakable. I take a glance at the gate, towering meters above and the picture depicting a young girl with a dress with frills lifting up at the bottom. Wings like an angel's reach out from her back, as if they were groping for something unseen. A ball with energy and light flowing from it in all directions comes from her chest. "Illia." So that's what she looks like. I turn my head towards Ark, in his black and purple armor, his dark cape flying out from behind him. "She looks a little too young to be your love interest, eh Ark?" "Don't betray me on this." "Oh I won't, I'll just tease you ab-" I see a golden blade flash out at me, and I duck underneath, drawing my own plain longsword from my thigh. I swing my arm, the steel blade glinting in the faint light. I hear a satisfying clank! as metal met steel. With Ark distracted for a moment, I kick him in the croutch. I hear him cry out in pain. "Anywhere but there Starry!" "Well, I just protected a thirteen or so from a what? Twenty year old? Ahhh... let's just fight Karna Masta and free her already." With that, I pivot around, sheathe my sword, and stride to the gate, kicking it open, revealing a desolate battleground, with chucks of terrain floating above the land of Ishgria. Some vegetation grows, but not much. "My servants, come to me and fight for me with your very lives!" With those words only, I summon my Units. A blinding flash of white light flashes. After it disappears, five Units float in its place. Zekt, the mighty white wolf with luck and magic on his side. "Why do you call to me puny human?" Rengaku, the man with balls the size of the sun with strength and the mind to match. "You ready to man up kid?" Arus, the knight with the blessings of mystical phoenixes with him. "I'll unleash my true power at your command, just protect Priscilla for me." Allanon, the rogue Deva librarian, with all the knowledge of healing, but with a bad habit of breaking out into song, specifically "Never Gonna Let You Down." None of us enjoy getting Rick Rolled. "We're no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I!" "Shut up Allanon. Stop Rick Rolling." And Krantz, the young knight whom values his own squad's life above his own. "New adventure?" I hear metallic footsteps from behind, and I know it's Ark. "I will start summoning Karna Masta, you prepare." He looks at the empty space and mutters something under his breath. "Creator of all, God of the Gods, Karna Masta, ARISE!" The land shakes as my Units leap forward onto the bits of land, readying for battle which they know the outcome will kill us all, or save all that exists. Rumble. Rumble. Crack! Holy light explodes from a glowing white ball which appeared from thin air, bathing the area in a soft white light. Then, it all starts to... crack. Thin black lines creep over the glass, and when the lines reach the tip of the dome, the walls shatter into a billion shards and fall miles to the ground. The piece of ground I'm standing starts to shake, and I look down. F***. It's breaking apart. I leap into the humid air and onto a floating rock. I look at the ball of light. It's slowly releasing beams of light, slowly crumbling. "Zekt! Timia Tetra!" I hear a growl, and then a streak of white and blue as the wolf jumps from his platform and at the ball. I see his shining claws in the air, and the gathering power around him. He slams his paws down, causing the air to crackle with deadly power. A phoenix materializes underneath Zekt, and carries him to a island of dirt. All of our attention is focused on the orb as its shell falls apart. "Who dares disturb the creator of all?" I draw my sword, and I spot Ark leaping at the glowing figure. "CHAAAAARGE!" I shout as I jump into battle. Category:Blog posts